Smaug's successor
by DiamondDrake12
Summary: What happens when by accident Harry comes across the book called The Hobbit and reads it. Becoming engrossed in the story of the book, while Smaug becomes his favourite character in the story to the stage where he wishes to be like Smaug and by chance his magic reacts to this wish.
1. What a wish can do

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Hello! This is a story that I have been wanting to type up for a long time. I don't know what the pairing will be yet, but I know that Harry won't have a relationship with a human because of him being more like a dragon than a human.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and The Hobbit or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

" **Human language in dragon form** "

~ _ **Parseltongue or dragonese**_ ~

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Smaug's successor**

 **Chapter: 1 – What a wish can do**

(School – 8-year-old Harry's POV)

Darting around a corner in the corridor, I trip and fall to the floor but get back up while I look behind me with fear as the sound of running echoes around the corner. Looking around the corridor frantically, I see two doors on my left and hastily move over to the first door before opening it as I run inside. Turning around and locking the door, I sit down on the floor as I lean my back against the door, while multiple footsteps are heard running down the corridor before I can't hear them anymore.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I look up to see where I am as I stand up. Gazing around the room, I see that I am inside of a classroom that is also a library.

The wall in front of me having two windows that take up most of the wall, while the wall on my left and right is filled up with bookcases. The door I'm standing in front of being on the right side of the wall while taking up the left side of the wall is a teacher's desk. The middle of the room is filled up with round tables.

Looking back at the door as I think about what I am about to do next, I look back at the bookcases filled with books before making up my mind as I walk over to the one the right. Gazing over the books as I walk along the bookcase, I stop as a book's title catches my attention. Walking up to where the book is, I grab the book and take it off the shelf before looking down as I gaze over the cover of the book.

The cover of the book has a picture of a red scaled dragon resting on top of a large hoard of gold, while on top of the cover is the title of the book.

" _The Hobbit_ "

I read out the title quietly as I gaze at the dragon in awe before I move over to one of the tables nearest me and sit down as I place the book on the table. Opening the book, I start to read the best I can as I gradually lose myself in the world of the book.

Jolting up as I hear the school bell, I look down at the book I lost myself in to see that I am four pages into the book, which I close and hide under my baggy top before I make my way out of the room.

(Time Skip – Couple of hours later)

Crying out as I am thrown into my cupboard, I look towards the door and see Vernon glaring at me.

"You stay in there for the rest of the day, freak!"

He yells out at me, while he slams the door shut before I hear clicks of many locks on the door being used. Wincing as I get up off the floor, I move to my bed before pulling out the book I stole from school. Going back to the page that I was on, I carry on reading as I lose myself in the world of the book again.

(Time Skip – A week later)

Engrossed in the book as I read the last page of the story, I finish the book as I close it and stare at it in awe, while the whole story plays out in my head. Gazing over the image of Smaug on the cover of the book, a grin makes its way on my face as I think about how cool Smaug was.

" _I wish I was a_ _dragon._ _If I was one, I would be as cool as Smaug and even try to surpass_ _him._ "

I whisper out as I think about being a dragon and all the things I would do as one, not knowing that at that moment my emotions are at their highest as I daydream, causing a surge of strong accidental magic to happen. This strong accidental magic reacting to my strong emotion that is directed to my wish, which makes the wish come true as the magic courses through my body as it mutates and changes my DNA. My magic core also slowly changes into an inferno, which is consuming small amounts of the natural magic like it is oxygen and using this magic as fuel to grow.

Feeling very tired all of a sudden, I lay in my bed and go to sleep as I feel something burning in my chest, which comforts me instead of hurting me like I think it would.

(Time Skip – One year later)

Throughout the year since I finished reading the book called _The Hobbit,_ I have been going through changes, which are me getting stronger, faster and my endurance heightening. This caused my body to be filled out with compact muscles and for me to grow just above the average height of someone my age.

I have also been getting smarter, remembering everything I have seen, smelled, heard, touched and tasted, while my mind works ten times faster than it used too. I am also able to look at something and understand how it works without having any knowledge of what the item is, while also gaining data of how I could make the item better.

My senses themselves have also grown stronger to where I can see in the dark and see better than an eagle, which also makes it so that I don't need to wear glasses anymore. My sense of smell is also so advance that it would put a bloodhound to shame, while I can hear the heartbeat of a person a mile away.

As all this has been happening the fire that I can feel inside of me has been growing stronger as well, which has caused my temper to rise and for me to develop a short fuse. I have also become very possessive of my possessions and lured to anything that is of value, but more so towards gold.

Coming out of my thoughts as I look up from the swing that I am on, I see Dudley and his gang, who consists of three kids who are nearly as big as he is, coming up to me with smirks. While they wobble their way over to me, all the other children move out of their way as they crowded around to watch what is about to happen. Gazing around the playground, I let out an annoyed sigh as I see none of the teachers are out watching us like they are supposed to do.

Getting off the swing as Dudley and his gang stop in front of me, I stare at them in annoyance as the fire inside of me flares at my emotion.

"Freak! What are you doing on _my_ swing?"

Dudley says to me before laughing as does his gang, which causes me to narrow my eyes while the fire inside of me blazes in anger at him calling me a freak. Gazing at him and his gang before looking across the crowd of kids that have gathered, I look to the swing then back at Dudley as a smirk creeps up onto my face.

"Your swing? I don't see your name on it, and besides, with how fat you are you will break it if you sit on it."

I fire back as the crowd of kids gasp and look towards Dudley who is shaking in rage as he glares at me before he looks at his gang, who are staring at me with wide eyes at me having the guts to insult their leader.

"What are you waiting for? Attack him! He called me fat!"

Dudley shouts out to his gang in rage, causing them to snap out of their states as they run at me at a slow pace, while the crowd starts chanting the word _fight_ over and over again. Eyes narrowing further, not seen by me they nearly turn to slits as they dimly glow blood red, while I watch as my surroundings slow down until everything is moving at a snail's pace.

Dodging to the right as gang member number one throws a punch and passes me, I dodge to the left out of the way of another punch before getting behind gang member number two as I launch out my right foot behind me. Foot connecting with the back of gang member two, the back kick launches him into gang member number one, which causes them to land on the swing that I was on and for a snap to be heard as their weight breaks the swing.

Bringing up my left hand, I grab the right wrist of gang member number three when he is in the middle of throwing a punch at me, while I place my right-hand fingertips onto his chest as I smirk at him as he stares at me in fright before I one-inch punch him. This punch causing him to be launched off his feet as he flies past Dudley, who is staring at my blood red eyes in terror, while I smell urine as I look down to his trousers to see a large wet patch running down his leg.

Letting out a quiet growl at him, he lets out a scared whimper before fainting into his own puddle of urine, which causes me to let out a snort at how pathetic he is.

"What's going on here?"

A female teacher yells out as she comes running over to the crowd, which parts away so she can get through before she gasps at seeing me standing in the middle of a bunch of kids, who are all moaning in pain or are unconscious.

(Time skip)

Following Vernon, who's face is red with rage, I walk into the house as Vernon slams the door shut behind me before turning around and glaring at me in hatred. While in the living room Petunia fusses over Dudley before stopping to glare at me as she sees me, which turns into a smirk as she sees Vernon behind me.

"You need to be taught a lesson boy!"

Vernon yells out as he cocks back his right fist before launching a punch to my face, which I catch easily with my left hand with fully narrowed glowing blood red eyes. This causing Vernon eyes to widen in fright as he stares into my eyes, while he tries to pull his fist out of my grip, which tightens causing Vernon to cry out in pain as the sound of crunching bones is heard. This causing Petunia and Dudley to scream in horror as they watch Vernon collapse to his knees crying in pain, while he tries to get my hand off of his fist before I grab his neck with my right hand.

Lifting Vernon off of his knees without any effort, I snarl into his terror-filled face in rage as I glare at him, which causes him to whimper at me.

" **I have had enough! From now on, if any of you tries to hit me, not give me food, make me do all the chores or make me sleep in the cupboard. I will break,** _ **every, single, bone,**_ **in your bodies! Do you understand?** "

I growl out, my voice becoming deeper and filled with power as I do, which causes everyone to flinch back before nodding their head at me in fear, causing me to snort as I release Vernon's hand. Standing back as I look down at Vernon who is cradling his crunched hand, while Petunia runs over to him with Dudley before grabbing the car keys to take him to the hospital.

Glaring at them as they leave the house, I move over to my cupboard and collect all my things before heading upstairs to Dudley's second bedroom, which I throw everything I don't want out of as I place my few belongings in.

Looking around the room, I walk out of my new bedroom as I head over to Vernon's and Petunia's bedroom. Walking into the bedroom, I look around until my gaze lands on a jewellery box on top of a small cupboard, which has a round mirror on the wall above it. Moving over to the jewellery boxes as I feel a pull on the fire inside of me towards it, I open the jewellery box and gaze over all the jewellery inside of it in a trance before I take all the jewellery out and place them into my pockets.

Finishing taking all the jewellery, I snap out of my trance as I shake my head, while memories of Smaug's hoard from the book _The Hobbit_ comes to the front of my mind, which causes me to gain a smile as I chuckle in amusement. Walking over to where I know Vernon keeps his money, I take all the money he has and move out of the bedroom as I make my way downstairs.

Opening the door that Petunia forgot to lock in her haste to take Vernon to the hospital, I make my way over to a bus stop as I think about what clothes I am going to buy.

(Time Skip – Two months later)

Walking along the path as the moon is high in the sky, I look around and watch all the homeless people on the street huddled around open barrels that are used to hold fire. I am currently wearing black cargo pants with a black T-shirt that has a black leather jacket over it, while on my back is a large rucksack that is filled with all my things. The reason that I am on the street is because I have left the Dursley's house to find a place that I can claim as my own before living there.

"Hey, kid!"

Looking over to where the voice came from, I tilt my head to the right as I gaze at the man who called me. The man has light skin, long messy hair and a beard, while he wears baggy clothes that are filled with holes, the man also looks like he hasn't cleaned himself in a weak.

"What are you doing here? Come over here next to the fire before you freeze to death."

The man says to me in a kind voice that is filled with worry as he waves his hand at me to come over to the fire. Moving over to the fire, I gaze over the other people who are by the fire as well, there is a woman standing by the left side of the man and on the woman's right side is two men.

The woman has long blond hair, while she wears a large winter coat that blocks most of her body from view, she also has boots that look a little worn for wear and also has gloves on her hands. The man on her right has tanned skin with a coat that looks like he is barely fitting into it, while he has ripped jeans and shoes that have seen better days. Next to this man is a light skinned man that also has a coat, but this coat looks like the right size for him, he also has gloves, tracksuit bottoms, and broken trainers.

Nodding to them as they smile at me, I move next to the man who called me over before frowning as I tilt my head at him again.

"I'm Mike, - The man says before pointing at the woman. – that's Sophia, - He says as Sophia waves at me with a warm smile. – and they are Aaron and Oliver."

He finishes off as the two men smile at me before he looks at me.

"I'm Harry."

I say as I see that he is waiting for me to say my name, which causes them all to smile before Oliver walks of over to a bag on the floor.

"So, what are you doing here at this time?"

Sophia asks in concern, causing me to tilt my head at her.

"I am looking for the right place."

I reply, causing all of them to frown at my answer before Oliver comes over with five cans and tosses one to each of us.

"That's the last we have."

Oliver says in sadness, which the others nod at. Looking down at the can in my hand, I see that it is canned baked beans. Looking up at the people around me, I frown down at the food they have given to me, which by what Oliver said is their last.

"What's wrong kid?"

Oliver asks as he sees that I haven't opened the canned beans yet, what he said causing the others to look at me as well. Looking around at them, I take my large rucksack off my back and place it on the floor, which gets wide eyes from them as they hear a thud when it lands on the floor.

"Dam, what do you have in there, kid?"

Mike asks me, causing me to look up at him before looking back down at my rucksack as I open it and look around inside. Finding what I was looking for, I pull out a cool box from my rucksack, which gets surprised looks from everyone around me before I open it as Mike looks to see what's inside. Hearing him gasp as he gazes at the contents of my cool box with wide eyes, filling up the cool box is packs of sausages, burgers, and bacon.

"I only eat meat."

I say to answer his earlier question, causing him to gawk at me, while all the others come to see what the fuss is about.

(Time skip – Two months later)

Throughout the two months that I have stayed with Mike, Oliver, Aaron and Sophia who has become a family to me, I have been looking around for a place that I can call my own, which I found after a week of being with them. This place being an abandoned warehouse, after finding the place I slowly decked the place out with furniture that I found and fixed up.

After making the place liveable, I took my new family to the place, which I said that they can live there with me if they wanted too. This made them more than happy as they had a place to live, which is better than where they lived before. They have also been getting confused with how I am as well, which is how strong and fast I am as well as my possessiveness of my jewellery.

"Who are you?"

I hear Aaron yell out, causing my head to snap up as my eyes narrow onto a group of five people standing at the entrance of the warehouse, who are wearing black robes, while masks cover their faces. Quickly moving in front of Aaron, while everyone else comes up behind me, I gaze over the robe wearing group as they stare at me before taking out carved sticks.

"Stay behind me."

I order my family.

"What! No! We are not letting you face them by yourself!"

Sophia shouts out in denial, while all the others nod in agreement to her, causing me to look back at them with slit blood red eyes.

" **Do as I say!** "

I growl out to them, causing them to take a step away from me as they stare into my glowing blood red eyes with wide eyes. Turing back to the robed figures, I take a step forward as I gaze them over, my advanced eyesight showing me that the sticks they are carrying are focusing the weak power that they have inside of them.

Seeing the middle robed figure bring up the stick in their right hand, a red light shoots out of the end of the stick, which zips through the air towards Mike. Snarling, I move into the path of the light, which impacts me before every inch of my body feels like a needle has been stabbed into it.

Collapsing to my right knee as I hiss out in pain, I hear my family scream to me, while I hear the robed figures laugh in glee. Starting to shake on the spot as my hiss of pain turns to a rage filled growl, which becomes louder and louder, while the fire inside of me explodes through my body. This fire causing pain to come to me when it reaches the scar on my forehead before it goes away as it feels like something heavy has lifted off of my being.

As I growl loudly, I stand up and glare at the robed figures who have stepped back in shock before the fire that is flowing throughout my body grows stronger as it escapes my body. Behind me, my family gasp as fire consumes my body, which starts to expand out as I feel my body morph into something else.

The expansion of the fire around me causes the robed figures and my family to move back, while the inferno nearly fills up the whole warehouse. As the fire dies down, everyone gulps in fright as they look up at the being that towers over them.

In the middle of the warehouse is a dragon that has pitch black scales, which have a spike in the middle of them, while its underside scales are smooth and look like gold. The dragon has four legs with paws that have long curved claws that look like they can cut through anything. The dragon has a long tail that has a dagger-like tip to it, the tail itself is wrapped around the dragon's legs. The dragon also has a long neck, with a long muzzle filled with long teeth that look like jagged daggers, while on the dragon's head are two large horns that curve up slightly. The dragon has spikes that start just before the two large horns, which travel all the way down along the spine, growing smaller as they travel down the tail until they stop at the dagger-like end of the tail.

As I finish morphing into a dragon, I look myself over in glee at being a dragon and now having the opportunity to surpass Smaug. As I am looking myself over, knowledge of what I am and everything that I can do uploads into my brain, while my instincts heighten.

Hearing movement, I snap my gaze towards the robed figures that freeze on the spot as I start snarling down at them. This causing them to start shaking in fear as they look up into my snarling muzzle, which opens as I breathe in while the fire inside of me travels up to the back of my throat.

This causes the robed figures to scream as my chest glows, which travels up my neck until the glow can be seen in the back of my throat. Opening my muzzle wide, torrents of flame stream out of my jaws and baths the robed figures, causing their short screams to halt as my powerful fire turns them into ash.

As the fires die down, five piles of ash lay on the floor where the robed stood, while floating above each of them is a ball of tainted black light, which is coated by some of my flames. The tainted black balls of light seem to be trying to escape, but my flames hold them in place as faint screams can be heard from them.

Frowning down at the balls of light, I will my flames to consume the tainted balls of light, which they do happily. This causes the faint screams coming from the tainted balls of light to heighten as my flames eat them before the only thing left is my flames. Gazing at my flames that are brighter than they used to be, I see that each of the fires hold that power which was inside those robed people.

Willing my flames together, they form a large ball of flames before they flow to my chest and get absorbed by my inner flame. When the flames get absorbed, knowledge starts to flow into my brain, everything that the robed figures knew becoming mine and my flame inside me becoming slightly bigger. Blinking as all the knowledge I just learnt gets sorted in seconds, I turn my head towards my family and tilt my head at them as they stare up at me in fright.

" **Why are you so scared? I would never harm what I deem as mine.** "

I question as I lower my head down to their level, causing their eyes to widen in surprise and for them to gulp at what I said at the end.

"Yours?"

Aaron asks in nervousness, while they edge away from me as I bring my muzzle closer to them.

" **Yes, mine. I claimed you all as mine when you accepted my invitation to live in my** **nest and** **when you became my family.** "

I answer, causing them all to go rigid as they gasp and look at me with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Harry?"

Sophia says in uncertainty, causing me to move my gaze to her.

" **Who else would I be?** "

I question with a small chuckle, causing her to run forward and barely hug my huge muzzle, while the others calm down slightly.

"What? How are you a dragon?"

Oliver questions as he takes a step towards me, while the others nod in agreement to his question.

" **From what I have figured out, I was a wizard. But wizards at young ages have bouts of accidental magic when their emotions are high, this is the reason that I am a dragon. I must have caused a strong boost of accidental magic after I read the book 'The Hobbit' and wished to be like Smaug, which caused me to slowly change into what you see now.** "

I explain, getting more disbelief looks from them, while Mike gains a worried look.

"So you are stuck like this?"

Mike asks, causing me to look over to him before frowning.

" **No, I should be able to morph back into my human body. Can you all stand back?** "

I answer, getting nods from them as they all stand back before I close my eyes as I concentrate on the fire inside of me, which I will to engulf me and morph me back to my human body. Like I willed, fire seeps out between where my scales meet each other and travels over my body, bathing me in my own flames. When I am completely covered by my flames, I feel my body shrink as it morphs back into my human body.

Breathing in, I open my eyes as I breathe out black smoke from my nose, while I gaze around at my family as they stare at me in awe.

(Time Skip – A month later)

Over the month I have used the knowledge I got from the _death eaters_ as they call themselves and used it to train my magic. I have found out that I can do wandless magic very easily and trained myself in wandless magic. After training for two weeks, I mastered everything that the death eaters knew and then went on to using magic to improve my nest, which is the warehouse.

The warehouse now has new furniture and everything you would find in a rich person's house. I have also used magic to enlarge the inside of the warehouse, especially my room as I have taken to staying in my dragon form more than my human form. This hasn't bothered my family that much as they have got used to seeing me in my dragon form, while they have also seen how much happier I am in my dragon form than my human form.

I have also put some wards up around the warehouse as well, which keeps people away from the warehouse and stops any tracking spells being used to find me as well as blocks magic from being detected in the warehouse.

Currently, I am in my enlarged room in my dragon form laying down on a large pile of pillows, while I stare at my small amount of jewels as I think about what the death eaters knew about me. The things that they knew being that their dark lord killed my parents before, somehow, I survived the killing curse and killed the dark lord. But the thing that my mind is mostly on is that I am the Potter heir, which means that I have a lot of gold that the Goblins are guarding and keeping safe for me. This has also made me be filled with rage as I know that my parents would have a will that would say not to place me with the Dursleys. I also know that my parents would have people written down to tell where I should go if they die and if none of those people could take me in, I should have been placed with a family that wouldn't harm me.

Frowning as I think about that piece of information, my mind goes back to the gold that I have as the fire inside of me stirs around in excitement, while I think about the amount of gold I might have. Eyes glowing brightening as I think about the gold, I stand up and move out of my room, while I will my flames to consume me.

As the flames around me stream back into me, I am still in my dragon form but now the size of a horse, this being an ability that I made so that I don't need to turn into my human form to go into human-sized places.

"Where are you going?"

Mike asks me in curiosity as he comes up to my side, while I walk to the entrance of the warehouse as I look over to him.

" **I need to gather some information and go to the Goblins to see my gold.** "

I answer, which gets a nod from him and for him to frown at the gold part as he knows how it affects me.

"Good luck then, just don't go Smaug on us when you are in that wizard bank."

He says, causing me to chuckle at what he said as he stands back, while I spread my wing when we are outside of the warehouse.

" **I'll try not to.** "

I answer in mirth before shooting off into the night sky, while he smiles as he watches me vanish into the night sky.

[Author's note: Ok! That's the end of the chapter! Hope you liked it so far and please review!]


	2. Chapter 2 Visiting Gringotts

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! I think you might want to know that I recently got a Beta reader and he has proofread this chapter for me, so a shout out to him as he has done an amazing job!

Anyway! As you will see in this chapter, I have changed the Goblins slightly so that they don't have dragons chained up as makeshift attack dogs. (As if they did, I don't see how I can avoid Harry burning down the place, stealing all their gold and taking the dragons they have chained up back home with him.) So, I have made the Goblins have an instinctive fear of dragons because of reasons that may be shown later.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and The Hobbit or any of their Characters.

"Talking"

" **Talking English when in dragon form** "

~ **Parseltongue** ~

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 2 – Visiting Gringotts**

A large mass of black rain clouds lazily drifted across the sky as they cast everything below them in darkness, while they also released a small amount of the water they have accumulated to create a light drizzle. This mass of rain clouds is currently drifting over a section of London that looks out of place, as all the buildings in this section look to be buildings created in the medieval ages. Mingling in and around these streets are people dressed in medieval clothing.

This place is named Diagon Alley, which is a shopping area created by wizards and witches. Rain showers such as this are often seen in the alley. Being packed with wizards and witches who are moving about from shop to shop, none of them worrying too much about the drizzle of rain until it starts to turn into a heavy shower. This causes some of the people on the streets to move to where they are going faster, while others take out their wands to cast a spell on themselves so they don't get drenched.

Nobody is paying attention to the large dark shadow that is moving through the rain clouds. The shadow starts diving down as its shape shrinks down into a smaller size, until it leaves the clouds. The object becomes a small black blur in the sky as it zips down into a dark alley that feeds into Diagon Alley. A few moments later a person exits the alleyway, before he stops under a lamp post and looks around with glowing red slitted eyes. With a blink, those red eyes swiftly change into brilliant emerald green eyes.

(Harry's POV)

Looking around as I will my inner flame to keep the water off me, my gaze lands on a large white marble building, which I know must be Gringotts from the stolen knowledge that I have gained. Striding forward as I make my way through the crowd, I raise my eyebrow with a smirk as I look at all the robes that everyone is wearing, which I can see only hinders their movements.

This smirk turns to a grin as I see pouches filled with what I can sense is gold on a lot of the humans in the crowd, which I can see have magic to stop theft woven into them. Looking at the different strands of magic laced together to make the anti-theft charm, I smirk as I send a strand of my inner flame that looks like a string of fire to anyone who had mage sight. This strand splitting into dozens of little strings of fire that grab hold of the anti-theft charms of all the humans close to me, which happens to be twenty-three of them.

My fire then consumes the magic that powers the anti-theft charms, before my fire worms its way around the pouches of gold like a snake constricting its prey, which it then swallows as all the pouches on the humans close to me disappear. The pouches of gold travelling through my strands of fire in a millisecond before they appear inside the inner pocket of my leather jacket, which I have modified with magic so that it has a lot of properties; such as all the pockets being enlarged with magic.

Smirking at all the gold I just effortlessly stole from everyone, I exit the crowd at the front of Gringotts and make my way up the marble steps, while I cast my gaze towards the two goblins that are standing guard at either side of the entrance to the bank. The goblins relaxed stances stiffen when they catch my scent as I walk past them into the bank. The goblin standing on the left snaps his gaze towards me as I walk past. My scent causes his eyes to widen in alarm as I smirk at him, while my eyes turn to slits and glow blood red, before turning back to normal as I walk into the bank to get lost in the crowd.

Snickering as I hear the goblin's heart rate beat madly, while they run into the bank as they look for me, one of them running off- most likely to tell the other goblins about my presence. Sticking with the crowd of humans as I walk further into the bank, my smirk widens as I look around to see all the goblins go rigid. None of the humans notice as the goblins go on with what they are doing, but with a slight shaking of their hands, their eyes rapidly moving around the room as they look for me.

The number of goblins in the room increases as seconds go by, while the number of humans dwindles as they are told that Gringotts is closing shortly so that they can upgrade the wards. This causes me to smirk at the lie as I hear all the witches and wizards grumble about the waste of time as they exit the bank.

Looking around the room as the last human exits the bank, my gaze lingers on each of the goblins as they all turn their sight to me, while the goblins that are guarding the doors lock them before moving to stand in front of them. The armed goblins move so that they are surrounding me in a box formation as their shields create a wall around me, while their spears are aimed at me over their shield wall.

Tilting my head as I move my gaze over the shield wall, I see a slight shake in most of the goblins' spears that are aimed at me. Inhaling, I catch the scent of fear that is drifting off them. This caused me to smirk as my draconic mind purrs at the fear that they have of me, while I let my eyes turn back into my dragon ones, causing some of the goblins to flinch.

"Out of the way! I SAID MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY YOU TROLL MINDED SHITS!" A voice speaks behind the group of goblins, before turning into bellowing when nobody listens.

A crash is heard as a large goblin with rippling muscles bashes the head of the goblin blocking his way with his large war hammer that he is carrying. This large goblin kicking the now dead goblin to the side before moving to stand in front of me, before he smashes his war hammer into the ground, causing the floor to crack under it even though the marble floor is reinforced with runes and pure magic.

Placing his right hand on the handle of his weapon as he leans slightly on it, the goblin's eyes gaze over me as he sizes me up. This causes me to smirk at him when he looks into my eyes as I catch a breeze of his scent, which has fear radiating through it as his instincts scream at him to flee.

"Are you the owner of this bank?" I query as I move my gaze over the Goblin with the war hammer, analysing the way his body moves and the slight tightening of the muscles in his hand as he tightens the grip he has on his weapon.

"Yes, I am. Can you tell me why a…being, like you, is doing in my bank?" The goblin with the war hammer answers before asking as all the goblins around me start fidgeting. I tilt my head at his question, and then smirk as I show off my dagger like teeth.

"I have heard that I have a… hoard of treasure that you have been keeping safe for me in my absence. I would like to see it and any information that you have of my family. I would also like to talk about a pact between myself and your bank if all my hoard that is stored here is as it should be. With nothing… _**stolen.**_ " I purr out as I talk about my hoard of treasure, while my eyes gleam with greed at thinking of getting more treasure before my purr turns to a snarl at the thought of someone taking something that is mine.

My answer to his question causes the goblins around me to shiver in fear at how I am wording my sentences, as more clues are pointing at me being the creature they think I am. The goblin with the war hammer only gaining a smirk as he thinks about the contract that he can make between his bank and this creature before the smirk turns into a snarl, while he thinks about finding out if anyone has been stealing from the vaults under his protection.

"If you do have a vault here you will need to do an inheritance test, which will cost you ten Galleons. The goblin with the war hammer says as my dragon side sneers at the idea of giving my treasure to another being, before my human side calms down my dragon side. My human side does this by explaining that if I give them this small amount of money then I will find out if I have any additional treasure that belongs to me. This argument pleases my dragon side with the prospect of adding more treasure to my hoard, as I reach into my jacket and grab hold of one of the pouches of gold I stole earlier. Pulling out the pouch of gold from my jacket before opening it, I remove ten galleons and then place the pouch of gold back into my jacket.

Smirking as he takes the gold out of my hand the goblin picks up his war hammer and rests it on his shoulder before he indicates to me to follow him, while he also snarls at the other goblins to get back to their jobs. Following the goblin as he walks down a corridor, I look around at all the doors along the corridor that have name plates above them, which name who the office belongs to as the nameplates and doors become more decorated the further down the corridor we go.

I stop my observations as the goblin comes to a halt at the end of the corridor. I look at the last office that has a door made from gold decorated with valuable gems as does the nameplate above it. Suppressing my inner fire that wants to brush up against the door like a cat, while my dragon side wants to break free to steal the door, I look at the nameplate that gives a name to the goblin that I am following.

"So, your name is Ragnuk." I state as my eyes stare at the gold and gem plated name plate with longing, which causes the goblin to get nervous at how I am staring at his name plate as he tightens the hold he has on his war hammer.

"Yes, named after King Ragnuk who made Godric Gryffindor his sword, which has been stolen as it wasn't given back after Godric's death." Ragnuk says before he snarls out the last bit of what he said. He takes out a key and unlocks the door before he walks inside with me following him. Watching as Ragnuk walks around his desk to sit down on his chair, I move my gaze off him as I survey the room. The room has a large decorated oak desk in the middle of the room, which has a throne-like chair behind it. This throne is made from gold with a glistening silver metal woven into it to create pictures of battles with many different creatures, one of these creatures being a dragon laying waste to a large army of goblins.

This silver metal causes my dragon side to freeze up as it stares at the metal with glazed over eyes, before it goes berserk as it roars out and struggles to break free from my control. It desperately tries to persuade me to get the metal. Growling as I fight for control of my own body as my inner fire rages before it bursts out of my body and consumes me, my body morphing into my dragon form as the fire seeps through my scales and back into me.

Digging my claws into the floor as my tail lashes around behind me, while my muzzle moves into a snarl as wisps of fire ooze out between my teeth. The goblin sitting on his throne letting out a terrified scream as he tumbles off his throne and crawls back into the corner of the room as far away from me as he can, while he holds his war hammer in front of him with a shaking hand.

" **What is that silver metal? I, I** _ **need it!**_ " I snarl out as I glare at Ragnuk who lets out a whimper, while I fight to stop myself from incinerating the goblin that owns this metal and taking it before searching the bank for more of it.

" _It's Mithril!_ " Ragnuk screams out as I stalk towards him, while my claws leave gouges on the floor with each step as I hold myself back from pouncing onto him.

" **Do you have more? Where is it? BRING IT TO ME!** " I snarl out before roaring in his face as my dragon side starts breaking free from my control, while I smell the scent of urine as Ragnuk nods his head frantically as he drops his war hammer and runs towards his desk when I let him pass. Watching him as he presses a rune on his desk before screaming to someone through it to bring a large chest of Mithril to his office immediately.

Keeping my eyes pinned on him as he sweats with each minute going by, I snap my gaze over to the door when it opens as four goblins carrying a huge chest made from gold with diamonds decorating it come into the room. These goblins have no trouble getting through the door with the huge chest, as the door frame stretches out to allow them entry, before shrinking back to its original size when they are inside the room.

Staring at the huge chest as the four goblins stiffen and look at me with wide, horror filled eyes when they finally notice me. I let out a snarl as I move towards the chest filled with the Mithril that is calling out to me. This causes the four goblins to drop the chest and shout out in fear as they flee through the door from where they came from, while I circle around the chest a few times as I gaze at it, before sitting down on my rear in front of it.

Opening the chest with my tail before looking inside the chest, my eyes widen as I look at all the ingots of Mithril and Mithril jewellery filling up the chest, which seems to have been magically enlarged on the inside. Sounding out a purr as I gaze at the large quantity of mithril, my inner fire leaks out of me to brush up against the material. I lower my tail inside of the chest and use it to grab hold of a large mithril necklace.

Picking up the necklace as it hangs on my tail, I smile as I place the necklace over my head so that it is hanging around my neck. The necklace is a chain choker made from mithril, each of the individual chains linked together having runes engraved into them that makes the necklace more beautiful in my eyes.

Feeling my dragon side calm down as it purrs at having the mithril so close to me and in my possession, my eyes lose their glazed over appearance as I slowly gain full control of my body. This causes my eyes to widen as I turn to look at Ragnuk who is currently staring at me with fear, while he tries to not make any sudden movements.

" **Uh, sorry. I normally have control over my addiction towards anything valuable, but it looks like my instincts are highly affected by this mithril.** " I say with a sheepish look that just looks strange on a dragon's face, which causes Ragnuk to stop shaking as he hears what I say and looks at me with caution, while he slowly moves back to his throne to sit down. Ragnuk tidies up his ruffled clothes as he keeps his eyes on me, while also sending glances towards the large chest of mithril and at the necklace around my neck. I instinctively move to stand in front of the chest in a protective manner as I shield my mithril from his view, while I narrow my eyes at him.

" **This is now mine. Unless you want to try to take it away from me and see how much of this bank is left standing after I am done killing everyone trying to take what is now a part of my hoard.** " I growl out, causing Ragnuk to gulp, the blood draining from his face at the threat, and at how most of their mithril has been claimed by a dragon. A dragon that is pouring out magic like he has a whole sea of it inside of him. Before Ragnuk can say anything to calm me down so I won't destroy his bank and take all the treasure that they are guarding here, the door to his office bursts open as five goblin guards enter with the corridor being filled with goblin guards behind them.

This action causes me to snarl as I move to stand over the chest of mithril, while I snap open my wings and spread them wide to make myself look bigger as I glare at all the armoured goblins. They aim all their weapons at me as they shakily hold their ground, while Ragnuk looks like he is going to pass out with how pale he has become as he stares at all the goblins that have just made the situation worse.

This being shown when one of the goblins foolishly yells out to get away from Ragnuk and to give back all their mithril, which causes me to snap my gaze over to him as Ragnuk lets out a loud wheeze of despair at hearing what was said. Sending the goblin that spoke a gaze that promises a long agony filled death as steam starts to ooze out of my muzzle, while my chest starts glowing as I let out a ferocious growl and raise to stand only on my back paws so that I am towering over all the goblins.

I part my jaws as the glow in my chest travels up to the back of my throat before I snap my head forward and release torrents of gold fire at the goblin guards, who all scream out as they hide behind their shields. This does not delay their deaths as my fire turns the shields to ash, while it surges through the ranks of goblins as it incinerates them all, but burns the goblin who said to give them my mithril slowly so that he dies a slow painful death.

Closing my mouth as I stop releasing my fire down the now blackened corridor, I look at where all the goblin guards used to be to see dozens of grey lights trapped by my fire, which causes Ragnuk's eyes to widen in shock when he sees them, as he knows what they are. This shock turns to horror as I will my flames to consume the grey lights and then to combine them all into a large ball of fire, which flies towards me and sinks into my chest to join with the fire inside of me.

Closing my eyes as I shift through the vast amount of information I just gained, my mind works on overdrive as it moves all this new knowledge into a separate and secure place in my mind so that it doesn't mess with my existing knowledge. After it does this my mind compares all the new knowledge against each other, while it takes out all the knowledge that I do not know and adds it to my existing knowledge. A lot of this knowledge being deleted as I already know it or that it's a copy of the same knowledge of another goblin, while a chunk of the knowledge is unique; such as one of the goblins knowing where a large amount of mithril is. This knowledge coming from an old stone tablet that their clan found hundreds of years ago in a quarry that they dug, which they have guarded and kept secret from prying eyes. The only reason that his clan hasn't gone to extract the mithril is because it is located in the centre of the most dangerous dragon territory in the world.

Smiling with a gleam in my eyes at this new information, I turn to face Ragnuk again who has shrunken back on his throne as he looks at me with pure fear, which causes me to let out a purr as my ego is filled at how much I have made him fear me.

" _ **Now, when are we going to start this inheritance test? I want to see how much of my hoard you have locked away here and if I have any contacts as well as to see if anything is… missing.**_ " I say in Gobbledegook with a slight growling accent, which causes Ragnuk's eyes to widen at my suddenly knowing how to speak their language and for him to gulp at what I snarled out at the end as he sends a quick glance towards the charred corridor.

" _Let me just tell everyone in the bank to not disturb us so we don't have any more problems, then we can start the inheritance test if that is ok with you?_ " Ragnuk replies nervously as I stare at him without blinking, which causes him to start sweating as I think about what he said before I nod at him. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ragnuk presses the same rune that he did before as I listen and wait, while he talks to someone through the rune as he keeps glancing towards me. Finishing talking to the person through the rune and making sure that they understand that he wants no one to disturb him even if the world is ending, Ragnuk takes his finger off the rune as it stops glowing.

" _Now that that is out of the way, we can start the inheritance_ _test._ " Ragnuk says as he gets off his throne and walks over to a large cabinet on the right side of the room, which he opens as he looks around before he finds what he was looking for.

The thing he was looking for being a silver basin that has a lot of runes carved into it, while the wooden base that the basin is connected to has a door and a cutout section along the top, which has some parchment hanging out of it. Setting the basin down on his desk as he opens a draw, he takes out a dagger that has runes carved into it. Ragnuk looks up at me as he places the dagger next to the basin.

" _All you need to do is fill the basin with a small amount of your blood, which the basin will then magically check for any bloodlines that you have. From your ancestors, magic, or by right of conquest._ " Ragnuk explains as he starts to relax around me again, but with caution still in his movements. I nod at what he has said and move towards the basin as I ignore the ritual dagger. Lifting my paw so that it is over the basin, I move my tail blade under my tail before slicing a clean cut through my paw, which starts leaking out my blood into the basin as I wince at the jolt of pain from my paw.

Seeing that the basin has enough blood in it, I move my paw towards my muzzle and breathe out a small flame over the cut before dragging my tongue over my paw as I clean off all the blood. The cut on my paw healing before I finish cleaning up my blood, which is thanks to my saliva that has high healing properties, which can quickly be turned into deadly poison if I want it to.

" _As it will take some time for the basin to finish its job, let's talk about this_ _pact_ _you were talking_ _about._ " Ragnuk says as he opens a drawer in his desk and brings out a stack of blank parchment to write out the contract that we will make. He also brings out a blood quill for us to sign the finished contract with.

" _ **The**_ _ **pact**_ _ **will be that if the bank, not your**_ _ **kin**_ _ **but the bank itself, is under attack I will come to your aid as you have protected my hoard when I haven't been here to do so myself. In return, I will be allowed to take all my hoard that is held in this bank back to my nest without any fees. Even if you disagree with this, I will be leaving this bank with my hoard today and if I need to leave this bank in ruins to do so, I will. That is what I want, you can add on extra things that you want and I will see if they are agreeable or not.**_ " I explain as an expression of outrage appears on Ragnuk's face at what I want, which is quickly replaced with fear at my warning, as well as the glare I sent at him when I saw the expression on his face. This fear edging away at the end as a gleam comes to Ragnuk's eyes at what I said at the end, which causes him to think about what he should ask to add to the contract.

" _Your fire, it consumes magic yes? If so, if we brought you cursed items, would you be able to take the curse off them?_ " Ragnuk questions as a calculating look comes to his eyes, which I answer by nodding my head after thinking about his question, which causes Ragnuk to smirk at his idea.

" _Along with coming to our aid if the bank is under attack, you will cleanse any cursed items we bring to you._ " Ragnuk states as he smirks at me, while I tilt my head as I think about what he has said and smirk at the advantage of the goblins bringing magical items to me, which I can consume the powerful curses from as the only curses the goblins can't take off themselves must be powerful. This will make it easier to grow my inner flame and will also teach me how to apply the curses on items myself. Halting at this thought as I think it over, my smirk turns bloodthirsty as I think about cursing my whole hoard so that it will attack anyone who tries to steal it, which brings an image of a tsunami made up of galleons crashing down on a horrified thief.

Chuckling as I come out of my thoughts, I nod at Ragnuk that I agree to that term as my bloodthirsty smirk stays in place, which causes Ragnuk to look at me wearily as he marks that down as a term on a rough draft of the contract.

" _ **Any more terms you want to add?**_ " I ask as I glance towards the basin, which seems to be almost finished from what I can see with my mage sight. My question receives a thoughtful look from Ragnuk as he tries to think of something before an idea comes to him, which causes him to smirk in amusement at the thought of it.

" _What do you think of the idea of becoming our bounty hunter? We supply you with contracts and we get half of the bounty award._ " Ragnuk asks as he thinks about having a bounty hunter who is a fucking dragon working for him, while my eyes widen at the question as I think about what it would be like to become a bounty hunter. This thought moves over to thinking about making a bounty hunter company, which will need me to create safe houses all over the place. I could also see if Mike would join as he used to be a marine if I remember right. These thoughts halt as my mind finally catches up to what Ragnuk said at the end, which causes me to snap my gaze to him as I let out a growl.

" _ **Ten percent. That is what you will get from the bounty award. You are only supplying the contracts, I will be the one tracking down and killing the target, not you. So, it is ten percent. Or, you can argue, and I will lower it to five percent if you want?**_ " I snarl out as I glare at him and dare him to refuse the offer, causing him to shrink back as the confidence that he has been building collapses, while my threat of lowering the percentage holds him back from arguing with me. Finally nodding as he accepts the change to his term with a defeated look, I smile as he writes the new modified term down on the draft contract.

" _ **I think you don't have anything more to add to the contract? Good as the inheritance test will be finishing in a couple of seconds from what I am seeing with how the magic in the basin is calming down.**_ " I question as Ragnuk nods in confirmation, which causes me to let out a purr before I look over to the basin and carry on talking as I see that the basin is about to finish scanning my blood. Tilting my head as I see that the magic has stopped scanning my blood, I watch as the magic surges down into the wooden base that is holding the basin, before runes carved into the wood glow as they start doing what they were made to do.

Looking on as the parchment that is poking out of the cutout section at the top starts coming out, with the parchment following it being covered with writing. I wait as the parchment keeps coming, before it stops when it's touching the floor. Reaching out as he rips off the parchment from the wooden basin, Ragnuk sits back as he holds up the parchment and looks over it. Reading the information causes his eyes to widen in shock as he looks at the results with disbelief. Ragnuk switches his gaze back and forth, looking at me, then back at the parchment, before looking back at me.

[Author Note: And that's the end of the chapter! Hoped you liked it! What do you think the inheritance test states? Do you like the idea of Harry creating a bounty hunter company? Also, I will put some backstory in for the humans that Harry has claimed as his like someone has pointed out they needed, which I agree with. The humans were not planned to be in the story but my mind went off while I was typing and now here they are. So, I need to make up some backstories for them, any thoughts about what their backstories should be are welcomed. Anyway! I'll see you all the next time I do and don't be afraid to review!]


End file.
